


My soul is and always will be, yours.

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Instagram, Gen, Genius Tony Stark, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's a bit complicated ok, Kid Tony Stark, Let's be honest, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Odin is a dick, POV Alternating, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Thor (Marvel), POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers Shawarma Scene, Romantic Soulmates, So many tags, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, When is Tony ever not a genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Loki had always written on his arms and he had anticipated the day that his soulmate would answer his calls.He had been fascinated by the little mark on his arm, indicating that he had a mate, the little circle with an even smaller triangle that always seemed to glow a little.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Stark Robots
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from Jane Austen that I changed a little.
> 
> Soooo, I know I said in my last fan fiction that I was going to post more in December but then I got sick and couldn't write, and that's why this came out a little bit later ten I promised. However I still have some other fan fictions that I have to copy, that will (hopefully) be uploaded in the next week or two.   
> Now to this story;  
> Oh boiii, this was a surprise, I had not planned this story at all, I just got hit with this idea and immediately wrote this.   
> This is probably going to be at least two parts, maybe three which is exciting as this is my first fan fiction that has more then one chapter.   
> It is however not going to be overly long, because as I mentioned earlier, I was sick and have a lot of work to do.   
> I think I am going to post at least one other story and finish this one before Christmas so that's good...   
> Anyway, back to the story, I hope this concept of soulmates is understandable? I basically mixed together a bunch of different tropes, in the hope that somebody would be able to grasp it. I read like 400 (im not even kidding) soulmate au's probably even more, so if I accidentally copied something from another fan fiction, it was by no means on purpose and I am sorry for it.   
> Also I don't know how Thor and Loki actually came back to Asgard or what happened there, I kinda forgot and I am way to lazy to gouge it right now or watch the movies again, so in this story it's basically Heimdall who just kinda teleports them back, im pretty sure the bridge is still broken at the end of avengers but I'm ignoring it for the purpose of this story. 
> 
> lol this turned out way longer than I thought it would and I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes I made in this note and in the story itself. I prove read this like twice, but I'm stupid sometimes and also I am absolute crap with commas and points, so there's that...  
> Anyway I'm not going to rant any longer, so here it is:

Loki had always written on his arms and he had anticipated the day that his soulmate would answer his calls.  
He had been fascinated by the little mark on his arm indicating that he had a mate, the little circle with a triangle that always seemed to glow a little.   
However as the years went by, and soon centuries passed and he never got an answer to his many doodles, he lost that hope, the hope of somebody to love him unconditionally forever.   
And after a thousand years without an answer, finally he stopped trying.   
To say that he was surprised when he felt the tell-tale tickle on his skin that told him somebody had finally answered to his demands, would be a lie.   
He would know, as the god of lies. Loki was angry, and projecting this anger onto his new little soulmate. That was another thing, his soulmate didn’t just not write back, he was probably not even 300, as he had seemingly just started to write, at least that was what Loki thought because of the handwriting of his little mate. And what a peculiar handwriting it was, it was written in a language he had never seen before, the All-speak helped translating of course but that didn’t stop Loki from wondering about the world his soulmate was from. It couldn’t be Asgard, as this was neither asgardian nor where the signs runes.   
Loki had never spent a second thought on it until a few years after the writing started,   
Thor of all people asked him where his soulmate was from,   
to have such odd signs drawn onto his brothers skin.   
And even then he had to search for another 3 years before he finally found somebody that could help him out, in his quest to find his little soulmate. 

As it turned out, his soulmate was of Midgard,   
The one planet Loki hadn’t thought of as a possibility.   
Midgard was such an underdeveloped planet for his mate to be living on. And of course as it turned out, they weren’t just outdated technology wise, but they only lived a hundred years at best. His mate was already considered a young adult and if he wouldn’t meet him now, he might never, his soulmate might die before he even met them.  
Out of all the things that he considered, dying had never been one of the problems, and it hopefully would never be, as he hoped to find his soulmate soon and give him one of the golden apples so that he might live on with Loki for at least another four to five thousand years.   
However Odin, as it turned out did not like Lokis plan o find his soulmate on Midgard right away and told him to wait for another few years before requesting entrance to Midgard again.   
He was in rage of course, but even Loki could do nothing about it if the All-father himself said so.   
So Loki began to study everything about Midgard he could get in his hands and soon could write in the same language as his mate did.

Every evening Loki would read everything ih s soulmate wrote onto his arm around the day, most of the stuff sounding like gibberish to Loki, but the parts Loki understood were enough to make him realize how smart his mate really was.   
However with Thor crowning nearing everyday, his soulmate was tucked back into the farthest corner of his brain, as he had no other options, because he would surely go mad if he thought about his mate dying one more time.  
And Loki successfully ignored the nagging worry about his mate until the night of Thors banning, to Midgard of all places.   
Loki had seen his chance and tried to exchange himself for Thor but the All-father didn’t allow it.   
This was also the trigger for Loki to drown in his self-hatred which ultimately lead to him letting go off the bridge, and falling into the void. 

Tony had always been a bright child, always babbling and asking questions, however his questions seldom got answers, so Tony started to suck it up and write every question he had down mostly on his arms, so that he could do the research himself. This system worked well for a long time, until his mother prohibited him from writing anything down on his arm, and not bringing an adequate reason as to why he was not supposed to do that.   
Now, as stated earlier, Tony was bright, sometimes even called a prodigy and later a genius, so Tony concluded that this ban had to have something to do with the little blade he had on his forearm.   
It wasn’t until he asked Jarvis that he finally got a real answer, soulmates. Jarvis tried to explain it to him and he did a pretty good job at it too, but he had no hope of answering all of Tonys questions. 

Over the years Tony still got the answers to all of his questions and if he didn’t, or the answer wasn’t sufficient for Tony he just did his own research and found it out.   
Some of his earliest childhood questions turned out to be an immense idea that got the older Tony a lot more money than he already had. The only thing he never got an answer from was his soulmate. His younger self had thought of the possibility of his soulmate being dead, however Tony now knew that if his soulmate was truly dead, his sign on Tonys arm wouldn’t be the green and gold that it was but black and white and grey.   
This knowledge turned Tony just bitterer, his soulmate chose to not answer his writing,   
Crushing all hopes of a good, working relationship with somebody other than his self made robots forever.   
However when he had to decide on the colors of his suit, he chose the complementary color to his mark and added the gold to try to feel at least a bit connected to his unwilling mate, laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of his desperation. 

It can be said without a doubt, that both of them were extremely surprised when Loki grabbed Tony by the throat and immediately let go of him again.  
They both had felt the burn when they touched, the burn felt by soulmates when they touched for the first time, a burn neither of them could believe to be real. Well Tony couldn’t, and one look at Loki showed that he guy was actually   
unconscious.   
Oh well, this could be dealt with after the alien invasion. His suit finally arrived and he was out of the window. And of course before he could even think for a single second, Fury's voice turned on to inform him about a deadly nuke coming in, and Tony having to be a drama queen decided the best way to save the world was by sacrificing himself. His last thought as he entered the void went to his newly discovered soulmate who may or may not has caused the end of the world.  
Well, at least he got the answer to his final question, who was his soulmate? 

When Loki woke up, he was disoriented until everything suddenly came back, everything he did under Thanos control, the meeting of his soulmate. His soulmate!  
He looked around but he could see nobody, more relaxed he regarded the room again, he saw something horrifying outside, the armor his mate had used earlier was flying into the void and it was slowly closing behind him, he would later deny it but when he saw his soulmate falling out of the hole in the last second, he cried. He hastily stood up and was about to jump out of the window to save his mate, when he saw the hulk who was thankfully already saving him.   
As much as Loki wished to go celebrate with his mate, he knew that they wouldn’t understand and instead lock him up, so he decided to not interrupt his mate who was rightfully celebrating his victory.  
He grinned a little, happy for his mate but that grin was instantly wiped away when he heard an elevator arriving. He gulped, this was going to need a lot of explaining on his side.   
Sure enough the whole troop exited the elevator not a second later, immediately stopping whatever conversation they had a second earlier. His mind raced, trying to develop some kind of plan to not get himself slaughtered right on the spot. 

“Why hello!’’ He looked down.   
“Loki! How dare you stand over there, how could you do this! Do I mean nothing to you at all? Have you learned nothing in the last thousand years?’’   
Well, that escalated quite a lot quicker than he thought it would.   
He wanted to make a remark about Thors nonexistent self esteem so badly, but he knew when a joke was a good idea and when he should probably not do that, and this right here was the worst time ever to make a joke, so he refrained from that, instead choosing to simply explain himself.   
“Thor, let me explain, please! This wasn’t me, this was never my plan! I don’t even want to be king, you know that I never desired this. After I fell into the void, I met a few rather unpleasant companions, and what happened than is unspeakable.’’  
“Loki, enough of your lies, this is your deed, you do not have the right to give it to another creature.’’ “You don’t understand Thor, it wasn’t me who did this, I wasn’t in control, I was under control as much as your little companion with a bow over there.’’   
“And by whom might I ask, where you controlled, if I chose to believe this little story?’’  
Thors booming voice made Loki wince. “Thanos, the mad titan, if you have to ask.’’Thor actually looked shocked for a second, and then seemed to think.   
“Might I ask something as well? How did you escape from the supposed control and who is this so called mad titan?’’ Ah, Banner had joined them again, this time with a pair of pants on of course.   
“Thanos is a bandit infamous for his bloodlust and cruelty. He wants to rule the galaxy. However I do not know how Loki could have possibly broke out of his control without any help.’’  
“See, here I where you are wrong, Thor, I did not break out of his control without help, in fact my aid is standing right besides you, it is your companion Tony, as it turns out, Soulmate bonds can even break the control of a giant like Thanos.’’ 

Silence set, they all needed a moment after this revelation.   
“So what you are telling us right now is, that you were kidnapped by a madman who brainwashed you into attacking the earth, but you broke out of his mind-control by touching your soulmate?’’ “Basically, yes’’ Loki agreed. “And why should we believe you? You could be trying to lure us into forgiving you, just so that you can attack us ones more!’’   
Loki nodded again, “I see what your problem is, but I can just repeat myself and plead my innocence again, it is up to you to believe me. I am just saying that I would never willingly destroy the planet, that I know my soulmate lives on, the risk would be far too high to accidentally kill him with my mission.   
And as I said before, I have absolutely no interest in ruling a kingdom or a whole world!’’  
“If you are truly telling the truth then we’ll have to notify Odin as soon as possible, he will decide what to do with you then.’’   
“I believe you Loki, for the simple reason that I’m hoping the universe wouldn’t see us as fit partners if your were truly evil, I cannot accept that, and I’m hoping that I won’t have to believe it ever.“  
The others looked at him shocked, they would have never thought of Tony as somebody so easily convinced of the innocence of a villain, then again, it was his soulmate he waited for forty years so they could understand it at least partly, still siding with a villain wasn’t painting a good picture of him in any of their eyes. Well, in any but Thors who started to grin widely and open mouthed. Thor was extremely happy for his brother because if everything Loki had old them was true, he didn’t just have his brother back in a not crazy state mind you, but he also just gained the man of iron as brother in law. A man who had already proven to be worthy and a man who would be a great fit for his younger brother!   
“Brother, these are excellent news! However you will have to part from your mate for now, as we both have to go back to Asgard to prove your innocence and tell the All-father about the Thanos threat!’’ 

Loki could imagine about 4500 things he would prefer to do including him jumping into a pool filled with snakes and stopping to use hair-gel, but he had to agree anyway. How else would he be allowed to get to know his soulmate?   
So he simply nodded, an act which earned him an even broader smile from the goof that called himself the god of thunder?  
The avengers looked less than convinced by Thors idea but they couldn’t really protest against it either. After they left the room for a few minutes with Mjølnir on him, probably to consult as to how Loki would spend his night before Thor and him could go back to Asgard in the morning, they came back into the room and told Loki that he would be staying like this for the time being thanx to the lack of another option. This wasn’t too bad for Loki, he had slept in far worse places in his life, but he was still grateful when Tony took pity on him and positioned a pillow under his head, it was comfier then it sounded. 

After a surprisingly good night of sleep, Loki was brought to the central park together with his oaf of a wannabe brother, and the remaining avengers. Which Loki wasn’t too mad about, sure, on one hand this meant that they got too see him in another embarrassing situation but on the other hand he got to really say goodbye to Tony, as they hadn’t talked since the last evening and even though it might not have looked like it, he was grateful for the small amount of trust and loyalty that Tony had shown.   
However at the same time he feared that he might never see him again, as Odin might punish him despite his lack of guilt, just because he could. It didn’t even have to be a bad punishment, but just a ban from Midgard for a hundred years and his soulmate would be dead before he would meet him again.   
However there was no more time to think about anything, as Thor had already called for Heimdall to bring them back.   
A last glance at Tonys worried face and they were in the tunnel back to Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor are back on earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! As I had mentioned earlier there is a lot going on right now, and yesterday I had to make a powerpoint presentation, which was fun because I have never made one before and I got a grade on it today, so I was stressed and really had no time at all to write, that's also the reason why this is so short, just about a 1100 words and not the 2000 I normally aspire to have, anyway I hope you can still enjoy this piece!

“Sir, Thor and Loki have just arrived on the roof.’’ Tony instantly looked up from the project he’d been working on. “Together with Loki? Save this, I am going.’’ Tony was out of the door in a matter of seconds, not even locking the lab on his way out. It had been about two and a half weeks since he found his soulmate, and his immediate disappearance afterwards, so Tony was excited. The other avengers had been living with him ever since the attack and they were (mostly) pleasant companions, but they weren’t his soulmate.   
Lo had increasingly worried for Loki, as everyday that they had not been back could have been an indicator that a) Loki had been lying and was actually guilty or b) he had been executed immediately after returning to Asgard. Who knew what those crazy ass aliens did on their planet?   
But it seemed like everything went all right, as Loki was here again.   
In the elevator he was met by the others, who looked just as rushed as he felt.   
The elevator ride felt at least three times as long as it was usually, and Tony felt a pressure building up in himself, honestly it was ridiculous, this was a man he had me once before and who had grapped him by the throat the first time he could, he shouldn’t be so happy to see hm again. But he was, and somehow he knew this wouldn’t change over time. 

In the last few days he had talked to the others, and he got to know a bit more about them and what they were really like. He even got his second chance at an introduction with the Captain. They had talked about soulmates a fair lot of times, the captain had told him about his soulmate, another soldier in the forties, a good friend who died before Steve even flew into the ice.   
That the Captain turned out to be gay was no real surprise, everyone who pressed himself into such tight spandex for no good reason was probably not the straightest of all, especially not with an ass like this. If Tony hadn’t just met his soulmate he would have totally made a move on the capsicle, and who could be mad about it, the cap was literally the peak of human perfection!

The elevator finally arrived, and the doors opened to reveal the roof of he tower.   
On that roof, two figures stood, Thor and Loki. Tony rushed over to greet the pair that appeared to be bickering.   
“Greetings earthlings, how are you faring these days?’’ “Welcome to you too, Thor, I think everyone is faring fairly well, so let’s stop the small talk, and tell us about the elephant in the room.’’ “Where is this mighty creature called elephant? I only see you and my brother!’’ Loki rolled his eyes. “Thor, he meant me. He was asking about my presence here and my trial on Asgard.’’ “Well, then he should have simply said so!’’ Tony was getting Impatient. “Anyway, so how did it go? Are you innocent? Are you going to stay here? Uhh, are you going to join the avengers?’’ Lokis only response was an eyebrow raise, while Thor finally had mercy for Tony and answered his man questions: “Loki spoke the truth, our mind healers could prove his innocence, however he still destroyed parts of the earth and did a few other unworthy deeds, so father decided the best way to punish Loki was ending him to earth with me as a supervisor! He is staying for the next ten years at the least. However as I cannot be expected to stay with him for this long without the occasional break, my father has decided it would be best for Loki to join our group of warriors so that he may always be supervised.’’

Tonys mind raced, this meant at least ten years with his soulmate by his side, which was definitely something to be happy about. He didn’t know what to think about Odin’s punishment tough, what exactly did this guy think earth was, that it would be a punishment for his son to be sent their despite knowing that his sons soulmate was there. Exactly how underdeveloped did they think earth was, they weren’t the ones fighting in a rustic armor with a hammer! Still he wouldn’t comment about it, he was too happy for his soulmate proven innocence and lack of guilt.   
“Well, then come on in, be my guest, mi casa es su casa and all that jazz. I have already prepared a floor for you both as I was positive about the outcome of the trial. And also because this thing has about like 90 floors and only 60 of them are used for working and I didn’t really know what to do with the rest of them, so there’s that.’’ The avengers that where already living with him seemed to be amused by his rambling while Thor seemed a bit confused and Loki once again raised an eyebrow, seriously could this guy do nothing else?  
They followed him back into the elevator, and wow, this was a tight fit, he had never considered that so many people would need to use the elevator all at once, oh well, they would just have to work with what they had. 

They arrived in the common area, where thankfully most of he others stepped out while Thor, Loki and Tony drove farther down towards Thors floor.   
Jarvis announced their arrival, and Loki seemed surprised by the voice.   
He looked straight to the next camera, which Tony was extremely happy about, most people immediately looked at the ceiling even though Jarvis was actually a net of cameras and micros that were connected.   
He gave Thor his room after an introduction to Jarvis, which confused Thor, but Loki seemed to be suitably interested in the AI something Tony was happy about, he could have never lived with a soulmate that didn’t like his A.I.s!   
Whilst Thor explored his new room Loki waited at Tonys side, asking him a few questions about Jarvis when Tony had an idea.   
“You know, if you are so interested in A.I’s you should come down to my lab, I have a few of them down there, some of them even with a body, you could meet them if you want to?’’   
He was sure that Loki would decline, he seemed to actually be a it shy if he wasn’t trying to conquer the world.   
However, Loki surprised him, as he actually agreed to come visit him some time down there.   
Then Thor was calling for Loki which was Tonys cue to leave the brothers alone for the time being, he had to work on his project a bit more anyway…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it! Did you like it?   
> The I am going to post the next and hopefully last chapter this week, I hope.   
> anyway,  
> bye  
> Vio


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this baby is done! This got way bigger then I thought it would be but honestly I can even see myself writing a sequel! I had fun writing this and I hope you liked it too!

Tony looked up from his work when he heard somebody entering his workshop.   
He turned around to see Loki sitting on the coach that Pepper had managed to talk him into buying, even though they both knew that he would never sleep down here, well not out of his own free will at least.   
A bit surprised he asked “What brings you down here, Lokes? And wheres the mighty brother of yours?“   
Loki raised an eyebrow but did not comment on the nickname. “I’ve come to talk to you about this… how you call it? Bond? And my brother is currently taking a nap, really the oaf is a toddler sometimes.” And Loki probably tried to look nerved by his brother, but Tony could easily find the fondness in Lokis eyes when he talked about his big brother, adopted or not, those two where brothers at heart.  
“Ah, you mean our soul bond, yeah I thought about it a lot the past two weeks and I’ve come to the conclusion that I don’t mind. “  
“You don’t mind?” Loki echoed disbelievingly. “Yeah, you know, I don’t care that you are a guy, alien whatever, and your brother told me that you are not guilty, and also, did you look into a mirror before, you are really damn hot, if I can say so myself.”   
It was clearly not the response, Loki had expected, but see if he cared, Loki was hot, and not guilty, so from Tonys point of few there was nothing that spoke against dating other then first getting to know each other a but more, hell, he had to get half of his informations about Loki out of a freaking mythology book! Which, by the way, he needed to ask Loki a few questions about those stories asap!   
“I would need a bit of time to get to know you of course, I’m not ha easy, well, not anymore at least. But otherwise yeah, I’m fine with you as my soulmate.”  
“You are really, okay with a relationship with another man?” “Yeah, I don’t care about gender, do you?” “No, but on Asgard, relationship with the same sex were frond upon.”   
“Well, not to be insensitive or anything, but it sounds like Asgard kind of sucks.” Loki smiled, not grinned nut truly smiled, which Tony thought was absolutely beautiful, and noted for later.   
“And you really don’t have a problem with me as your mate?” “No, I really don’t, why would I, as far as I know you, you are smart, relatively kind, and mischievous man, there’s nothing hat I wouldn’t approve of, as of now of course, well nothing but…”   
“Nothing but what?” Loki seemed genuinely worried, how cute! “Did you actually sleep with a horse?” Tony had not known that even gods could blush but oh boy, Loki definitely could.   
“No, no! I don’t know who thought of that tale, but I did never bore a horse as child nor did I ever lay with a horse, I actually have no children, nor was I ever married, the people on earth just liked to have everyone married as a role model for there offspring.” Loki shuddered, as If the mere idea of sleeping with a horse disgusted him, which fair, he would e disgusted by something like that as well. 

The conversation went on for a while, as Tony inquired more about the truth behind most of the crazier tales in north mythology, which mostly were utter crap, but some were actually true which was even better, as now he knew from the source how Thor looked in a wedding dress and that was a+ blackmail material on a god, so that was fantastic.   
The next few weeks marked one of the best times in Tonys entire live, as it turned out that Loki was in fact one of the smartest and wittiest persons Tony had ever met, and he was a true trickster.   
Then their first call to assemble happened since the gods arrival, and the tensions were high. They had been called to destroy an army of literal flying monkeys which had a bit of irony in its own, if those beasts weren’t so fucking annoying! Loki proved himself to be a viable asset, as he was another one in the air support and truly amazing with his magic, and those stupid monkeys would have been destroyed I mere minutes if there had not been so many new ones coming after, they didn’t seem to stop! More and more came, and the team got more and more exhausted, when suddenly Tony was attacked from behind by what seemed to be the leader monkey, who bit away the armor around Tony as if it was nothing. Tony was too surprised to react before the monkey bit again, but this time not onto his armor but his skin.   
He screamed, loud, really loud, but it was already too late, a chunk of his shoulder was missing and blood came out of the wound.   
Loki hadn’t been too far away, so he had to watch his soulmate getting hurt, and could do nothing but watch and fly as fast as he could.   
He reached Tony who didn’t seem to be completely conscious, and killed the monkey that was still on Tony without a second thought, not even using magic but throwing daggers at the beast, which died, and with him all the other monkeys.  
Loki didn’t however care about that as he tried to safely carry his mate to the ground where he laid him onto the street and started to cast spells.   
The others had of course too noticed what had happened and soon they all gathered around Tony.   
Clint was about to stop Loki from doing whatever it was that he was doing when Thor halted him with a grim face   
“Do no try to go between them, or you shall face death by Lokis daggers as the mighty monkey did. Loki shall not be interrupted in caring for his mate!” And so, everybody just stood around the pair of mates and watched, as the magic happened, and Tony’s shoulder healed in mere seconds, leaving nothing but a tiny scar behind.  
Loki stepped away soon after, giving way for Bruce who had finally transformed back, who then transported Tony to the Med-bay.

Later, the report from the Med-bay claimed, that it seemed like Tonys wound was months old and not a few hours, and that Tony would have to stay for a few more days for check up and such but that he was in no live threatening situation any more. The tension between the members was gone, they had seen what Loki could and would do to save Tony, and he did not seem like he was going to harm any of them so for the most part they were okay with his presence. 

What they did not know, was that the next few days would be hell for everybody involved as, Tony wanted to go back to work as soon as he woke up and proceeded to terrorize everybody when he was not allowed to act upon his wish. The only thing that was more annoying than Tony was Loki, who seemed to have warmed up to everybody and now started to prank them all, which was a ‘a great accomplishment’ but none of them felt like it was anything to be happy about. 

Tony was bored, he hadn’t been allowed to go back down to his workshop for two full days and would probably be prohibited from going there for another two! Why did nobody understand that he was completely okay? So now he bored, and tried to think about something to do. He had already done all the paperwork he possibly could before going mad, and even read another freaking book! He saw a pencil on his nightstand and in his mind a plan was formed. 

“HEY!”, “HEY, LOKI!” He wrote, trying to get his mates attention. “what is it my mate, that you require?” Finally an answer! “You know that I’m actually completely okay, right, you healed me!” “I do, but I fear your team has yet to answer to my pleas to let you go, yo again my question is, what is it my mate that you require?” The way he wrote, was beautiful and Tony admired it for a second before writing; “You could free me from here with your magic right?” “Indeed I could, but somebody would notice it, and then I would be in trouble and so would you” “I know but, you could help me escape in the night, and return me in the morning so that nobody would notice that I was gone, at least for a while.” “I would be able to do that yes, however what we do at nighttime? Would you like to do something specific?” Another plan had formed in Tonys head, and he was eager to it. It would be a thank you to Loki for healing him.“Yes I have, but it is going to be a surprise for you, so I’m not going to tell you what we are going to do.”“If you so choose, my mate, then so be it, be prepared I am going to summon you shortly after the sun set.” Tony couldn’t believe it, he was going on a date with a god! 

The evening came and as promised Tony was summoned to Lokis room, just after dark.   
“So, what have you planned, my mate?” Loki seemed to like to label him as Lokis, someone seemed to be a bit possessive, what luck that Tony liked to be Lokis, well he wasn’t really but maybe by the end of the night. They hadn’t really spoken about a relationship after the initial conversation, and just had gotten to know the other, but now, Tony felt ready for a relationship with the god, the charming hot god that still waited for an answer. 

“I figured, that I would introduce you a bit more to our modern day culture, and what better way to do that then by going out to eat burgers in New York! “What is this so called burgers?” “It is a recipe many here on earth enjoy a lot, and it is my favorite meal!” Loki seemed eager enough, and so Tony walked out of the building together with Loki, under a invisibility spell of course, otherwise Jarvis would have surely contacted somebody, that traitor. On that note, he was very happy that he had not installed Jarvis into everyones private chambers, so that the tattle tale didn’t know much about his location.Tony directed Loki through the New Yorker streets to a small corner booth, which served the best burgers in New York, at least in Tonys humble opinion.   
They had a lot of fun there, Tony introduced Loki to milkshakes and French fries, they laughed and got to know each other a lot better.   
They stayed there until late into the night, only walking back when the sun rise was a mere hour away. As they walked back, Loki wrapped his arm around Tonys side, tugging him nearer to his own body, as he had probably noticed Tonys shivering. It was such a cliché but it was still so sweet that Tony simply chose to ignore it for the sake of it. Also he was pretty sure that Loki was not in fact aware of it, which was even sweeter.   
Dwelling in his thought Tony didn’t notice that they had arrived back at the tower until Loki stopped walking and told him to prepare himself for the teleportation. True to his words, the next moment he stood in front of his bed in the med-bay.   
Tony stumbled, teleportation was doing nothing for his circulation, but luckily Loki caught him before he actually fell. As soon as it was clear that Tony wouldn’t fall again, Loki let go of him. Tony took a step back and looked at the god in front of him. What did he do to deserve such a beautiful creature as his mate? 

“It seems that we have to part now, it is nearly morrow.” Loki looked as unhappy as Tony felt. He had enjoyed their time together and he did not want to go back to his stupid bed, were there was nothing to do all day.   
“Yeah seems so” Loki nodded, preparing himself for the jump.   
Then Tony did something that he had wanted to do the whole night, he quickly grabbed Loki and kissed him, which was admittedly a bit straight forward, but Tony didn’t regret it one bit.  
Lokis lips were cold but soft, and to Tony surprise, not at all resistant, as Loki answered to his plea and let Tonys tongue into his mouth eagerly engaging in their little make-out session. They only stopped when the need for air became overwhelming, breaking apart reluctantly.   
Lokis hair was a mess, and Tony guessed that his didn’t look much better. Lokis lips were a bit swollen and his cheeks had a healthy blush, either from their kiss or from their walk was not to tell.   
“I really do need to go now, if we don’t want anyone noticing our adventure”Loki said regretfully, but he was right, and it was only Tonys fear of an angry Pepper that let him answer with a simple yes, instead of a plea to stay regardless.   
Loki again prepared himself but had to stop himself once again when Tony asked “wait, are we going to do something like this again?” Tony himself wasn’t sure if he meant the walk or the kiss but Loki answered regardless, “You don’t need to worry, we will have much more time to spend” before he disappeared with a mischievous grin on his lips. 

Tony sunk back into his bed, what a god…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it! Any thoughts, ideas? Tell me everything, I love reading comments, they make my day, so don't be shy!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Did you like it? Please leave a comment, they make my entire day!   
> The next chapter is probably going out tomorrow, maybe even today, I don't know yet, but stay tuned for that!  
> Bye   
> Vio


End file.
